Fluid lines for hydrocarbons are now commonly used in very cold environments on land and at sea, sometimes at very great depths underwater. Under such conditions, the fluid may freeze or congeal or paraffin formation may occur. These fluid reactions can cause plugging and interfere with fluid transport in the line. That is why such lines are sometimes heated to prevent these problems. One known technique is electrical heating of such lines by copper conductors placed on the tubes.
Documents CN2436761-Y and CN201354918-Y describe lines for transporting a hydrocarbon having a carbon fiber layer suitable to be supplied with electricity to heat the line.
Such lines using carbon fibers as an electrical conductor heat the fluid more efficiently than copper conductors.
The object of this invention is to perfect these types of lines, and in particular to improve their resistance to external pressure.